


¡Al diablo Howard! (One-shot+18)

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: El amor oculto siempre es difícil, mas cuando tu pareja es un omega de coquetos ojos marrones.Las cosas se pondrán muy "duras" para Steve.#Stony #+18
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 26





	¡Al diablo Howard! (One-shot+18)

Steve suspiro frustrado por cuarta vez en el día, tenia una enorme pila de trabajo frente a sus narices y todo había sido culpa de cierto castaño que no dejaba de aparecerse en su mente ni por un segundo. El rubio se froto la frente tratando de prestar a una de las carpetas que había abierto hacia mas de diez minutos y que aun por mas que intentara leerla con atención su mente nuevamente terminaba en cierto omega de ojos marrones.

Con fuerza golpeo su escritorio a la vez que apoyaba la espalda contra el asiento y trataba de calmarse.

Pero por mas que lo intentara, no podía evitar recordar como los ojos de Stranger se lo comía con la mirada cada vez que Tony pasaba frente suyo o como Pepper quien a pesar de ser una omega esta siempre se le pegaba demasiado a su castaño. Ni mencionar a Peter Quill quien siempre tenía algún motivo para chocarse con el "accidentalmente" y tocar su pecho con sus regordetas manos.

Aun podía recordar la vez que le gruño a su amigo Bucky por tan solo pedirle a Tony como se descargaba cierta aplicación en el móvil ¡Sabiendo a la perfección que no tenia uno! Y al gruñirle este tan solo le respondió "- ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Ni que fuera tu omega."

Por que el era suyo, aunque nadie lo supiera, era suyo y por ello nadie podía poner sus ojos encima de él.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Su relación era un secreto.

Muchas veces deseaba mandar la razón al diablo y marcar el perfecto cuello de su castaño con su mordida, pero sabia que, si hacia aquello su mejor amigo de toda la vida Howard Stark lo mataría, le cortaría las pelotas y las colgaría como trofeo.

Después de todo para Howard aunque no lo dijera a menudo o tan solo lo demostrara, para el Tony era su mayor tesoro, mas que la empresa que tenia entre sus manos, mas que todo el dinero que podía poseer.

Y se suponía que el debería de querer a su hijo como un tío o un amigo, pero había terminado cautivado por ese espíritu rebelde y el aroma delicioso a café tostado que este desprendía. Aunque por mucho tiempo intento ignorar sus sentimientos y ¡Diablos! Que lo intento pero que se supone ¿Que debía de hacer? Cuando un día Tony salto a sus brazos y lo beso de una forma que le hizo olvidar de la existencia de su temible padre.

Ya se cumplían dos años de su relación secreta y cada día que pasaba odiaba que fuera eso "un secreto" aunque para el omega no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo. El en cambio quería arrancarle la cabeza a todo aquel que osaba poner sus ojos en su castaño, mas de una vez tuvo que controlarse cuando sus compañeros hablan del buen trasero que este tenia o de como querían poner sus manos en su pequeña cintura. Tan solo oírlos le hacia hervir la sangre, pero siempre se repetía una y otra vez que el único que podía tocarlo de esa manera era el y no esos alfas idiotas.

Solo el era el causante de sus gemidos, solo él era el causante de sus orgasmos. Amaba tenerlo entre sus brazos y ver como este se retorcía de placer con cada estocada que le daba a su perfecto trasero, porque, aunque el aun no llevara su marca, siempre se encargaría de hacerle recordar a quien pertenecía corriéndose en su interior.

El no era un alfa posesivo, jamás lo había sido con ni con Peggy su antigua omega pero con Tony era diferente, sentía algo que no podía controlar.

¿Qué podía hacer para que Howard no lo matara? ¿Qué podía hacer para dejar de sentirse de esa manera?

Llevo una de sus manos hacia sus cienes sintiendo como una migraña pronto haría su aparición, sabia que Howard lo mataría, ya que la diferencia de edad entre Tony y él era demasiada, se llevaban veinte años y aunque al omega eso le despreocupaba, para él era todo lo contrario, no podía evitar sentirse preocupado por si algún día el omega se aburria de el y decidía terminarlo todo, sabia que Tony lo amaba ya que se lo repetía la mayoría de las veces en sus encuentros pero aun así no podía evitar ser inseguro y como no serlo? Cuando jóvenes como Quill o Scott se aparecían frente a su omega y hacían lo posible por acaparar su atención.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando la puerta fue abierta y puesta con seguro, hasta que abrió los ojos al sentir como un trasero que conocía a la perfección se sentó sobre sus piernas.

—Tony. —Pronuncio el rubio viendo aquellos ojos marrones que le miraban fijamente con una mueca picara en los labios. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tengo algo de tiempo libre. —Respondió alzando los hombros a la vez que se giraba y se sentaba a horcajadas sobre la cintura del alfa, viendo como este se mordía el labio a la vez que colocaba sus grandes manos en su pequeña cintura acariciándolo con sus dedos pulgares. —Y me dije por que no ver a cierta alfa gruñón. —El rubio frunció la frente al oír aquello. —¿En qué pensabas tanto?

—En cierto omega revoltoso que anda paseándose por todo el cuartel con pantalones demasiado ajustados. —El castaño alzo una ceja viéndole divertido. —Tony ya te lo he dicho...

— _"Que no me ponga ropa demasiado llamativa, por que los alfas idiotas se podrían aprovechar de mi"_ —Repitió con tono burlón, viendo como el rubio le veía serio. —Pero ¿Que puedo hacer? Un alfa idiota ya se aprovechó de mí. —Pico su pecho con su dedo, moviéndolo lentamente de arriba hacia abajo a la vez que se frotaba contra sus piernas. —Además...—Le miro acercando su rostro muy cerca de su oreja. —Es divertido ver como esos idiotas quieren tener algo que solo tú puedes poseer. —Murmuro dándole una mordida en el lóbulo, tirándolo despacio entre sus dientes. —Mi capitán.

Steve apretó su cintura entre sus manos, sintiendo como su pene ya se encontraba firme debajo de su omega quien al sentirlo se froto provocando que el alfa apretara los dientes para no soltar gemido alguno.

—Tony, no es divertido ver a todos esos idiotas detrás de tu trasero. —Murmuro apretando los dientes, bajando sus manos hacia su trasero apretándolo entre sus manos. —

—Si estas tan celoso, ya sabes cuál es la solución. —Respondió dándole besitos en los labios, siendo correspondido por el rubio quien aún tenía la frente fruncida por el enojo. —Tan solo márcame.

—No puedo hacerle eso a Howard. —Respondió viendo como el castaño se separaba y le veía rodando los ojos. —

—No puedes marcar a su hijo, pero si puedes cogértelo por cada maldito lugar del jodido cuartel. —El rubio se mordió el labio. —Se que es difícil Steve, pero ¿hasta cuando será así? Crees que eres el único que esta celoso.

El rubio alzo la mirada viendo al omega quien tenia los brazos cruzados y en sus labios un pequeño puchero se había formado.

—¿Tu? ¿Celoso? Pero si a mi solo me interesas tu.

—Aja y que hay de esa omega como era su nombre... ¡SHARON! —Exclamo viéndole con el ceño fruncido. —Pasan siempre mucho tiempo juntos aquí encerrados.

El alfa soltó una pequeña sonrisa, recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte del castaño.

—¡¿Qué tiene de divertido?!

—Sharon solo es una compañera de trabajo ¡Nada más! —Exclamo acariciando su cintura, viendo como el omega aun le miraba con desconfianza. —Y si pasa tiempo aquí es porque últimamente me han asignado trabajo con ella, pero no estoy interesado de esa manera. —El castaño le miro fijamente. —Créeme, solo tengo ojos para ti. —Tony se mordió el labio, sintiendo como el Alfa apretaba una de sus nalgas con fuerza. —En lo único que pienso es en cómo te follare el día de hoy. —Murmuro muy cerca de sus labios para luego comenzar a besarlo, lamiéndolo con su lengua sintiendo como el castaño abría la boca dejándolo entrar a la vez que comenzaba a frotarse contra su entrepierna. —M...mi omega.

—Te...aprovechas de la situación. —Murmuro el castaño sintiendo como el alfa bajaba sus labios hacia su cuello dejando pequeños chupetones en él. —Steve...en un rato tengo que regresar...

El alfa al oír aquello lo tomo de la cintura y lo sentó sobre el escritorio haciendo que su trasero chocara con fuerza sobre uno de los expedientes que estaba leyendo.

—Entonces aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda.

Murmuro cerca de sus labios, viéndole con tal intensidad que la piel del castaño se erizo, sabiendo que cuando su alfa lo veía de aquella manera significaba una sola cosa, lo joderia tanto que caminaría de manera gracioso por lo menos unas largas, largas horas.

El rubio rápidamente quito la camiseta que cubría el cuerpo del castaño, para luego repartir varios besos desde su cuello bajando hacia su pecho en donde se quedo un largo rato dándole atención a aquellos pezones rosados, escuchando como el omega mordía sus labios tratando de evitar soltar algún gemido, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del rubio. El alfa levanto la mirada, viendo esa expresión que tanto amaba ver en el rostro de su omega, esa expresión de excitación y de ruego que solo él podía causar en él.

Lentamente fue bajando hasta su entrepierna, pasando su boca por sus muslos dando mordidas por encima de la ropa, sintiendo como el omega temblaba ante cada mordida para luego pasar la lengua sobre la tela donde se encontraba su bien formada erección.

—Steve...—Gimió con los ojos entrecerrados, apretando fuertemente el escritorio con sus manos. —Ya cógeme, ¡Maldición!

El alfa sonrió de lado viendo lo ansioso que estaba el castaño para luego levantarse y comenzar a quitarse su cinturón, viendo como el omega se deshacía del suyo quedándose con tan solo aquella ropa interior que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación.

—¿Quieres esto? —Pregunto sosteniendo su bien formada erección entre sus manos, viendo como el omega le miraba con los ojos llorosos por la excitación, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Ya sabes lo que tienes que decir...

—Alfa lo necesito. —Murmuro dándose la vuelta apretando con sus manos sus nalgas para luego abrir las piernas y corriendo la fina tela de su tanga enseñándole su orificio el cual se encontraba ya muy lubricado. —Aquí dentro, cójame Capitán Rogers.

El rubio apretó los labios, viendo hipnotizado su orificio anal, apretando con una de sus manos una de sus nalgas, notando como esta se ponía roja debajo de su mano. Con su mano jalo de su miembro frotándose de arriba hacia abajo para luego pasar la cabeza de su pene contra su orificio, frotándose viendo como la espalda del castaño se arqueaba queriendo mas que eso.

Estaba apunto de meterla cuando unos golpes en la puerta se hicieron oír.

—Steve. —Se escuchaba la voz de Sharon. —Necesito hablar contigo.

—¡Diablos! —Exclamo el rubio separándose rápidamente del castaño, quien soltó un suspiro molesto por la interrupción. —

—Steve ¿Qué tanto haces? —Pregunto la rubia extrañada ya que nunca cerraba la puerta. —Déjame entrar.

Steve rápidamente se acomodo la ropa aun sintiendo como su miembro parecía no querer descender dentro de sus pantalones. Por su parte el omega apenas había logrado poner uno de sus pies dentro de sus pantalones, cuando la omega nuevamente volvió a golpear la puerta con más fuerza.

El rubio nervioso tomo la camiseta del castaño y se la entrego a la vez que le indicaba que se escondiera debajo del escritorio. Tony le miro con el ceño fruncido, para nada divertido ante tener que ocultarse de aquella omega, pero al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba el alfa le hizo caso sabiendo que luego se las cobraría por tal humillación.

Viendo que todo parecía estar mas o menos presentable, Steve camino acomodándose en el trayecto el bulto entre sus piernas.

Abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la omega quien le veía algo preocupada, más cuando este rápidamente luego de cerrar la puerta corrió a sentarse en su asiento para que no notara la enorme erección que aún tenía entre sus piernas.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, no nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

La omega alzo una ceja sentándose frente a él.

—No lose, te noto algo extraño además de que nunca cierras con seguro tu puerta. —La omega estiro su mano tomando la del alfa. —Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Tony quien se encontraba debajo del escritorio rodó los ojos, sabiendo a la perfección lo que quería aquella omega oxigenada, pero eso sí que ¡no se lo daría! Se dijo así mismo con una mueca de lado para luego ver hacia la entrepierna de su alfa donde una pequeña montaña aun hacia su aparición.

Quizás era hora de cobrársela.

—No, no sucede nada Sharon. —Respondió el rubio soltándose de su agarre para luego morderse el labio sintiendo como unas manos comenzaban a abrir el cierre de su pantalón ¡No, maldición! —¿Qué necesitas? —Pregunto queriendo ya terminar con aquella situación. —

La rubia se cruzo de brazos cómoda en su asiento, viendo como el rubio parecía estar algo nervioso lo cual creyó que era por su presencia.

—Vine a avisarte que la próxima misión la tendremos juntos y me preguntaba...

—Si. —Le miro con el puño apoyado debajo de su mentón, sintiendo como Tony le daba una larga lamida a su miembro a la vez que movía su lengua hacia la cabeza y comenzaba a chuparlo, torturándolo de una manera que jamás había pensado que podría llegar a hacer. —¿Qu...que sucede? —Pregunto apretando los dientes, viendo como la rubia se había quedado en silencio ¿Acaso se habría dado cuenta de que Tony estaba bajo la mesa? O peor ¿Qué este le estaba dando una mamada? —

—Me preguntaba...—Hablaba sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos, exasperando al rubio quien tan solo quería terminar con todo aquello para así poder joder al omega que tenía entre sus piernas. —Si para evitar hacer gastos extras podríamos compartir el hotel.

En ese momento sintió como el castaño algo molesto, se metió todo su miembro hasta el fondo de su garganta chupándolo con fuerza, por lo que Steve tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gemir al sentir como aquella boca lo devoraba de una manera que solo Tony podía hacer.

—A...—Soltó un gruñido viendo como la omega alzaba una ceja viéndole sorprendida. —A hace algo de calor. —Se abanico con uno de los expedientes. —

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber o...

—¡NO! —Exclamo al sentir como el Omega daba un fuerte chupetón a una de sus bolas a la vez que lo masturbaba con una de sus manos. Sharon le miro asombrada ante el grito. —No, no es necesario...ya paso.

—¿Te siente bien? —Pregunto viendo como algo de sudor parecía bajar por la mejilla del rubio. —Pareces algo nervioso.

—Yo...estoy muy bien. —Respondió apretando una de sus manos en un puño, sintiendo como la boca de Tony se movía con gran agilidad, provocando que su miembro palpitara contra su lengua sabiendo que faltaría muy poco para correrse. —Q...que ¿el hotel? —Sharon asintió con la cabeza. —

—Podríamos compartirlo y así podríamos organizarnos sobre la misión. —Dijo viéndole con una sonrisa. —Quizás también así conocernos más Steve. —Murmuro viéndole fijamente a los ojos. —

Steve mordió con fuerza su labio evitando soltar un gemido, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su sangre cuando Tony con rapidez movió su cabeza chupando su verga con intensidad, chupándolo con fuerza a la vez que masajeaba sus testículos con sus manos, sintiendo como su verga palpitaba caliente dentro de aquella humeda boca para luego sentir aquel hormigueo tan familiar, comenzando a correrse dentro de la boca de su omega quien se lo tragaba con gran habilidad.

—Ah... ¡NO! —Exclamo ya sin poder aguantarlo más, dando un golpe sobre el escritorio con su mano, para luego llevárselas al rostro sintiéndose horriblemente avergonzado. —

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te pasa Steve? —Pregunto Sharon levantándose de su asiento viéndole preocupada. —¿Acaso dije algo malo?

—No...no es eso. —Trato de respirar sintiendo como Tony daba pequeñas lamidas con su lengua volviéndolo completamente loco. —Yo, yo no puedo hacer eso Sharon.

La rubia le miro confundida.

—¿Por qué no?

El rubio se reclino un poco sobre su asiento viendo con disimulo al castaño quien le miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas y con algo de su semen en los labios.

—Yo ya tengo a un omega, uno que amo con locura. —Soltó de golpe, viendo como aquellos ojos marrones le miraban fijamente para luego ver hacia Sharon quien abría la boca algo sorprendida. —No lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

—Yo...no sabía eso.

—Nadie lo sabe. —Respondió soltando un suspiro, sintiendo como su omega dejaba de torturarlo, aprovechando que lo había soltado para acomodarse los pantalones. —Es que me gusta que mi vida privada sea eso privada.

La rubia se levanto de su asiento avergonzada.

—Yo me siento como una tonta.

El rubio se acerco hasta ella y le miro con una sonrisa amable.

—Ya encontraras al tuyo. —La rubia soltó un suspiro yendo hacia la salida, donde este le abrió la puerta. —

—Lo siento, solo olvida lo que dije.

Dicho esto, la rubia se marchó casi corriendo de allí.

Steve rápidamente cerro la puerta con seguro comenzando a acercar lentamente hacia el escritorio.

Tenia que castigar a cierto castaño por portarse mal.

Y no solo eso, ya lo había decidido. 

Se dijo tomando de la mano al omega sacándolo de su escondite para luego tomarlo de la cintura sentándolo sobre el escritorio tirando los archivos al suelo.

Miro fijamente hacia aquellos ojos marrones que le miraban fijamente con una sonrisa picara en los labios ante su fechoría, el alfa devoro sus labios sintiendo como el omega enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura con fuerza.

Lo marcaría ahora.

Así todos sabrían a quién pertenecía y quien era el Omega por el cual él había rechazado a la rubia.

Ya había tomado la decisión.

Así que ¡Al diablo Howard! 

**Fin.**


End file.
